


To Cut Through all this Worn out Leather

by Jibbly



Series: liberty bell aus [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: "Steve is someone who makes her dad happy."==========÷Sequel to "boy, where do you think you're going "





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had decided to do this like two weeks ago, but didn't let ya'l know. Sorry about that.  
> This is going to be a short story i think. Maybe 3 or 4 chapters (maybe longer is i change my mind), but it's a continued look at the rogers/barnes famly  
> BWDYTYG was the first part (Meeting Libby and Steve and Bucky going through the events of cw), and this will be the second (family/team building).
> 
> Title taken from "million reasons"

She is with Clint and Natasha in the shooting range. Dad and Steve were talking, and she was watching as Clint shot one perfect bullseye after another. Natasha leaning against the wall and seemed to be counting seconds.

She was bored.

Another arrow hit the target and she thought how lame it was to fight with a bow and arrow was. What was he gonna do if he ran out of arrows? Hit people with the bow? At least Natasha used guns. Or she did when they had been on the run. The redhead not really picking up any weapons in the two months that they’ve gotten here.

The king had offered to let her have her own room, but she shook her head. She didn’t want to leave her dad alone again. He had been sad the time that she had been missing. He didn’t tell her, but she knew he had been.

\---

_The men that had taken Natasha when they had gotten to the building, brought her back after three hours. The both of them were pushed into steel chairs and handcuffed to the legs. The bags were at least taken off their heads._

_They were on the roof and judging by the large circle and H that was imprinted onto the floor, they were also on top of a helicopter landing pad. There were three men with guns, but they were all at rest. Natasha sighed and leaned back into her chair. Popping her spine, a little._

_“What happened? Do they know where my dad is? Is he okay?” Libby asks quietly._

_The idea that they would be thrown off the roof still tied to the chairs wasn’t a good one._

_“Did anyone every tell you that you ask a lot of questions?”_

_Libby presses her mouth into a tight line and tries to kick one of the legs of Natasha’s chair, but it’s too far away. It’s late, and the sky is already dark. They stay up there for maybe ten or fifteen minutes, before she sees a black speck in the sky. It gets closer and she realizes that it’s a helicopter._

_Her foot starts to jump up and down against the leg of the chair as the helicopter gets closer and closer. Slowing down and hovering just above the rooftop they’re on. The wind is whipping hard and she has to duck her head so her eyes don’t hurt from the air._

_The blades of the helicopter are still moving, but she hears the feet land on the roof, so she looks up to see who comes out._

_There’s a man in a head to toe uniform, and she tries not to let her cry, because she thought that her dad was going to come for her._

_The man closes the door behind him and walks towards one of the army men that have kept them here. They’re yelling at each other to hear themselves over all the noise, but she can hear them just fine._

_“Are these them?”_

_“Yes, sir.”_

_“When did they get here?”_

_“They contacted one of our buildings five hours ago, and we brought them to this facility.”_

_There’s nodding from the new man and then he walks back to the chopper. Opening up the door, and yelling inside for whoever’s in there._

_“We’re going to need you to confirm, Sargent.”_

_There’s a hand on the frame of the door and then Libby sees her dad step out of the helicopter. She jumps a little in her seat, ignoring to look that Natasha is giving her. Because, that’s her dad! Her dad is here! He came for her!_

_“Dad!”_

_Bucky whips his head towards her direction and they look at each other for the first time in what feels like forever._

_Bucky gets out of the chopper, and she feels her eyes widen when she sees his left arm. It’s gone. Only a shiny round shoulder._

_He walks towards them, giving a look towards Natasha and turns towards the man who had brought them up here. “Why are they handcuffed?”_

_“She is the Black Widow, is she not?” The man says and gestures to Natasha who gives him a smile. She might be slowly passing out from blood loss and probably an infection setting in, but she could still kill everyone on this roof. Except for maybe Bucky. But the one arm was an advantage for her. But a very angry little blonde girl was also a disadvantage for her._

_“Remove them. They’re coming with me.”_

_The man looks over to the uniformed man that had come with her dad and nods._

_He kneels down in front of Libby first and undoes hers. When her wrists fall away, she is immediately off the chair and running into her dad’s chest. He grabs her and pull her close to him, kneeling down on the roof so that she can tuck herself into his neck. Tiny arms circling around his shoulders._

_“Hey, there Baby girl. “Bucky says quietly into her hair and watches as Natasha is uncuffed next. The redhead rubbing at her sore wrists as she stands up. Bucky picks up Libby with his one arm and keeps her against his chest._

_Natasha walks up to him and smirks. “What, no hug for me?”_

_Bucky gives her a deadpan look, but says. “Thank you."_

_\---_

_she punched Steve. Because that’s what he gets for letting Dad get hurt. He promised her that he wouldn’t let anything happen, but something did happen._

_Bucky had scolded her when they had gone back to their room._

_“You can’t just hit Steve, Lib. “He sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. The both of them lying on the bed. She had taken a long hot bath, Bucky running a comb through her hair and taking out all the knots that had been in her hair._

_A man knocking on their door and giving Bucky a bundle of clothes for her._

_The pajamas that she was wearing were very soft._

_She pouts and sits up so she can look down at her dad. He looks like he’s about to fall asleep with his face burrowing into one of the pillows._

_He looks relaxed._

_She’s never seen him look like that._

_He looks up at her and raises an eyebrow. As if he’s waiting for her to apologize._

_“He made a promise and he broke it.” She states stubbornly, and it just makes Bucky sigh and motion for her to come into his side. She scoots herself next to him, and lays her head on the pillow besides him. His hair is clean and dry, while hers is still wet._

_“It wasn’t his fault, Lib. A lot happened. We were lucky that I just lost my arm. Plus,” He turns to her. “It was my metal arm, so that doesn’t count.”_

_She frowns and looks at his shiny shoulder, her finger reaching out to run along the smooth planes. “did it hurt?” she asks quietly._

_“Not even a little bit.”_

_He’s lying to her, she knows he is, but she lets it go. She huddles against Bucky and the both of them fall asleep on the bed._

_\---_

_Steve is someone that makes her Dad happy._

_She can see it in the way that he’ll touch Bucky sometimes, and her Dad won’t do anything about it._

_The first morning that they had been back together, Bucky had told her to invite Steve to have breakfast with them. Which she had opened her mouth to argue about, but a look from her Dad made her close it._

_“Elizabeth, go. And try to be nice. I’ll see the both of you there.”_

_They had eaten together in the cafeteria that morning, and every morning after that. Steve sitting on the opposite side of the both of them and eating in comfortable silence._

_Sometimes Steve would go into the gym that was near the bottom levels of the building to work out. He would come into their room and invite the both of them to join him. Dad would smirk._

_“Thinking you can bet me now that I’ve only got one arm, Rogers?”_

_She’s never seen her Dad smile as much as he does when he’s with Steve._

_It makes jealously burn hot in her gut at having someone to compete with for her dad’s attention._

_She’s used to being the only thing in Bucky’s life, so she doesn’t like that Steve is suddenly so important to him now. Steve hadn’t even been in their lives till a couple weeks ago, she remembered all the times when her dad would cry about Steve. Would get sad thinking about Steve. Looking at that scribbled over picture that she now knew was a picture of Steve._

_\---_

_Dad is getting a new arm._

_Steve had come to their room, knocked on the door, and asked if he could go with them._

_They all went to the medical room together, and after three hours, they almost had left together. She frowned at her dad when he told her to go on ahead without him. She looked at Steve, but the blonde looked like he didn’t know what her dad wanted to talk about._

_She went to find Clint and Scott, but only found the archer shooting arrows in the shooting range with Natasha keeping him company._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the long wait but life's been pretty crazy  
> I got a new job, and I'm still going to school  
> BUT I GOT ACCEPTED INTO MY PROGRAM for the fall so i'm insanely happy

They’ve been in Wakanda for months, before the first letter from the United Nations comes.

It’s worded very nicely and politely, but as all the ex-avengers in the room with T’Challa know, it’s a threat. A warning to turn them over or a measure would be taken to extract them. There’s a nervous and anxiety ridden energy that floats throughout the room. Steve looking across the table at Bucky and Sam. The two other men giving Steve similar worried looks.

The only one to seems to have his nerves calm is the king. After he was done reading the letter out loud for everyone to hear, he gently places it on the glass table and gives each of them a steady look.

“I was aware of the risks and repercussions that could arise when I decided to accept you all in my country. I will respond to this, and ask for a diplomatic solution to be discussed before any rash actions are done. “ He stands a little straighter. “And we will be prepared if diplomacy fails.”

T’Challa sends a responding letter, and tells the United Nations that an annual gala is going to be held in the city’s capital in a month’s time. He invites every major head of government to the event and says that a conference will be held the day after.

There isn’t a reply for two weeks, until one arrives via video conference. None of the avengers were in the room, but they are told that they are expected to attend the gala as well. Much to the King’s displeasure.

Bucky frowns when T’Challa exits the room where he had been talking to the United Nations and tells them that they will also be attending the gala in two weeks with an unhappy look on his face. The nerves in the back of his head firing and making the bottom of his gut tighten uncomfortably. He has a bad feeling about this whole arrangement. The paranoid part of himself smells a trap. Not neesacarily from the King, but trust isn’t one of his top qualities.

He is standing besides Steve, and turns his head to look at the blonde. He has his jaw set and that hard, faraway look in his eyes, and Bucky knows that his thoughts are probably running parallel to his own.

T’Challa excuses himself to attend to other issues and then the rest of them are left in the hallway. Clint is frowning pretty severely, while Scott is opening talking about his unease with Wanda and Natasha. “Okay, but is anyone gonna say it, or do I have to?” Scott asks, his voice a notch higher than normal.

“Trap.” Clint says flatly.

Natasha nods and walks up to Steve. “They are setting something up for the night of the gala. They want all of us there for a reason, and I bet it’s not a good one either.”

“I Figured.” Steve looks over at Sam and runs a hand over his forehead. “Do you think I should try and contact Tony?”

Sam sighs and lifts up his shoulders in a shrug. “I don’t know, man. This is a bit above my pay grade, Steve.”

Bucky feels the fingers in his new arm twitch with his nerves, but stays perfectly still besides Steve. “Do you still trust, Stark?” He asks, because Steve needs to think carefully about what he does next.

Steve turns to Bucky and frowns. “I want to say yes, but I can’t be sure. He hasn’t tried to initiate contact with me, but that could just mean that he’s still upset.”

Bucky gives him a hard stare. “I would be pretty upset too if I found out my partner’s best friend was the person who murdered my parents, Steve.”

A couple of the other’s heads turn away from the words, because even though they knew about what Bucky had done, it was still awkward for some. Natasha and Clint being the exception.

Sam nods his head. “Still, think about it before you call him. Maybe he doesn’t know anything at all.”

Bucky watches as the rest of the team start to file out of the hallway as Steve nods and say that he’ll think about it. Leaving the both of them alone after a few minutes. Steve running his hand over his mouth back and forth and starting to pace back and forth between the two walls of the hallway. Bucky staying in his spot and trailing Steve’s agitated steps.

“You need to call, Stark.”

Bucky finally says when Steve’s pacing gets him flexing his fingers and makes the plates in his arm recalibrate.

Steve stops and turns back to him. “He could know about a trap.”

Bucky steps up to Steve and reaches his hand out to ghost over Steve’s. “He might not.”

Steve’s breathing is getting a little evener and his eyes focus on Bucky’s grey ones. “Why would he want to help us?” His eyes boring straight into Buck’s. “After what we’ve done to him?”

“I haven’t seen an iron man suit blasting its way into the country.”

“Doesn’t mean he’ll help us, Buck.”

“Ask him first.” Bucky insists gently, and the hand that had been running over Steve’s finally weaves into his’ and squeezes his hand. “Then, you’ll know for sure.”

\---

Bucky goes to the technicians so they can tinker with his arm a bit more, adjust weight and add functions. Steve goes to Bucky’s room instead.

It’s ten minutes from where he was, and then he’s knocking against the opened door frame of the room. He leans on the frame and watches as the small person on the bed lowers the book they had been skimming to look at him.

Steve takes in a deep sigh as he is faced with Bucky’s grey eyes, but Steve’s own facial features. If he looks at Elizabeth in a certain way, he thinks that she looks like his ma. “Hey.”

Libby places the book besides her on the bed, and sits up, crossing her legs. Her blonde hair falling around her shoulders as she stares at Steve. “Hi.”

Tilting his head in her direction, he looks at the book. “Anything interesting?”

She looks down at the book as well and purses out her lips. “It’s a photography book of local wildlife.”

“Do you like that sort of thing? Animals?” he asks, trying to start a conversation with his daughter.

“Animals are fine. I think some of them are alright.” Lib looks back up at Steve and frowns. “Where’s my dad?”

Steve nods towards the small seating area that’s in the room. “Mind if I come in?” Lib fidgets on the bed, but nods, so Steve takes a seat across from the bed. “He’s getting some work done on his arm.”

She scoots a little closer to the side of the bed that Steve’s on. “Does his arm hurt?”

Steve shakes his head. “No, nothing like that. Just some upgrades and things like that.” He leans forward in his seat and smiles up at Libby. “Did your dad ever tell you about the day we met?”

Libby frowns. “No.”

Steve smiles down at his feet. “We were little. Maybe a year younger than you, and in Catholic school. There was this girl,” Steve laughs to himself with the fond memory. “Her name was Rebecca Woods. Had curly black hair and would come to school every day with a dented lunch box. “

Steve was about to continue when Lib spoke, interrupting him. “Why are you telling me this?”

His mouth closes and he takes in a deep breath. “I want us to try and get along.”

She frowns and pushes her legs off the bed, standing up and looking down at Steve in her light lilac pajamas. She may be six, but Steve had never felt so intimated. “Do you like my dad? And don’t say in the friend way, because that’s not what I mean.”

Steve opens and closes his mouth several times. Thinking and rethinking of how the next thing that comes out of his mouth were very important. To him, to Bucky, and to Elizabeth.

“I love your dad, Lib.” He says honestly, and it feels like the truth of the confession is choking him, because this is the first time he’s said those words out loud.

She is all of four feet, and stares straight through him. “Why?”

His eyes roam the other face and he swallows the lump in his throat. “Because he’s my best friend. “

“Best friends don’t leave each other behind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry, I'm going to fix this drama in th enext chapter.  
> The libby drama, not the whole gala thing


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a really short chapter. I know I'm sorry, but I just wanted to end it here.   
> I am officially off of my hiatus and will try to update more regularly!

Steve opens and closes his mouth twice before taking in a deep breath. “I didn’t leave him on purpose.”

Elizabeth frowns and Steve thinks that she’s about to throw a fit. Her mouth opens to probably say something mean to him, but Steve continues before she can get a word in.

“I can’t change what has happened and I regret not going back for him. I didn’t know.” Steve readjusts himself in the seat and scoots forward so that he is sitting at the edge of his chair and is staring seriously at Elizabeth. “But all that doesn’t matter anymore. I’m here now, and I want to be with him for as long as I can.” He gives her pinched face a lopsided smile. “I’d want to be able to get to be friends with you, too. But you’re stubborn like your dad, I’m starting to see that.” Steve not telling her that he was the dad he was talking about.

She is still frowning, but whatever she wanted to say before Steve kept on talking seems to have been dropped. Instead she turns around and hops back onto the bed. Steve still in his seat, but looking up at her.

She lays down and reopens her book, but with the way she’s glaring at the pages, Steve doubts that she’s actually reading anything. After a minute, Steve sighs as he realizes that she’s ignoring him. He stands up and heads for the door.

His thoughts go with the phrase of “Rome wasn’t built in a day”, and just because Lib didn’t like him right now, didn’t mean that she wouldn’t like him forever. He knew that she could be sweet and smile. He’d seen it when she was with Bucky. But to be fair. Buck had been her only parent for the last six years.

He turns in the doorframe and sees how she hasn’t turned the page in the book, but is still staring holes into it.

“I’ll see you later.” Steve says and is met with silence. He nods to himself and walks down the hall.

\---

Bucky flexes his arm once more for the team of techs and nods his head to let them know that it feels good. A little lighter and his fingers feel more flexible. The techs nod and write down some notes on their computers. Bucky stands up from the chair he was sitting in and thanks them in a quiet voice.

He is still a little uncomfortable with meeting some of the personnel, the hairs on the back of his neck sticking out with the white clinical setting. But he’s getting better at handling his anxiety. He knows that he won’t ever trust them completely, but at least he doesn’t feel the need to twitch every time they reach for his arm.

He’s pulling his shirt over his head, when he hears a knock on the door. Yanking his head through his shirt, he turns around and sees Natasha leaning against the door frame. “Hey.” He knows that they have history, but it’s still faint and blurry around the edges.

“Hey, yourself.” She nods her head in the direction of the techs. “You almost done?”

He nods and stands up, walking towards her. “Is everything all right?”

She smirks, one side of her mouth popping up and a mischievous glint in her eyes. “I can’t just stop by to say hi? Do I need an invitation, or are those exclusively for Steve?”

She’s messing with him and he knows it, but he just ignores it. Walking through the door and seeing how she’s keeping step with him from his peripheral vision.

“Don’t be so serious, Barnes. I was joking.”

“I figured.” He keeps the even gait of his steps.

They keep on walking, silence between the both of them, until they reach the middle of the complex, where they either need to pick a direction or go into the cafeteria. He looks at her again, and raises an eyebrow. “Is there a reason you came to see me?”

She nods. “I think it’s safe to assume that you don’t have anything to wear for the gala?”

He frowns. “None of us do. Unless you’re hiding a dress somewhere?”

That smirk is back and she starts walking in a direction. “You’d be surprised what I can hide. But No. I don’t.” He follows her, because he thinks that is what she wants him to do, and also because he has nothing else. 

“So…” He prods.

“So, I think it’s time we had a little ‘family’ shopping trip. Don’t you think?

Bucky scrunches up his face, but there’s definitely a smile peeking through. “Is that what we are? A family?” He asks good naturedly.

Natasha nods. “Or if you want a more literal sense of the word, then you, Steve, and Elizabeth could go by yourselves.”

Bucky stops walking and Nat takes two steps before she’s doing the same, turning around to look at him.

Bucky’s good mood is gone and he’s staring at her seriously. “Steve told you.”

“He didn’t have to.” She turns forward and continues walking. “I am a spy, you know. And I pretty good one, too.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Octoberfest updates 2/?"

The both of them are facing off, right there in the hallway.

Bucky is trying not to grind his teeth, but he can’t help the twitch the fingers of his new arm do. Natasha catches it with a flicker of her eyes. There’s heavy tension in the space between them, but it’s broken when another pair of footsteps sound off.

The both of them look, and it’s Clint that’s shuffling over towards them. He has a grin on his face, but there’s a stiffness to his shoulders. “Hey, hey, hey. What’s going on over here?” He steps right in between the both of them, Bucky noticing that he maneuvers his body to slightly keep Natasha out of his immediate view. “Looks like a fun time. Mind if I join?” It’s supposed to be a joke, Bucky thinks. But the three of them know that it’s really a threat.

Natasha answers him first. “Nothing. Just ruffling some feathers.”

Clint smiles at her. “Hey, I’m the bird here.”

Bucky is still wond tight, so he turns around and leaves the two other spies behind. His mind saying that leaving his back open to them is a mistake, but he just needs to get out of there. His thoughts rushing through his head. He somehow doubts that Romanoff would tell anyone about Elizabeth being Steve’s too, but it still is something he wishes she didn’t know.

He wants to go to his room, thinking that Libby will be there. His instincts are telling him to leave, like they always have. But he can’t do that.

He knows that he can’t leave without it hurting Steve.

So, he goes right instead of straight. He needs to work through it.

\---

He doesn’t know how long he’s been in here. Working in the gym, running, lifting, punching until he burst through six of the punching bags.

But there’s a whistle and he turns around. His hair matted to his forehead and small pants leaving his lips.

Steve is standing just outside of the doors and his hands are in his pockets, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. “You okay, over there?” Gesturing to the beaten bags on the ground. “Did they owe you money?”

Steve jokes, and he knows that he should at least smile at the effort. He doesn’t. Wiping the back of his hand over his face, he turns fully towards the blonde and stalks towards him. The features of Steve’s face tighten, and he watches the way Bucky moves towards him.

“buck…” He’s trying to see if he’s still himself, but that only makes Bucky angrier.

“Fight me.” He spits it out.

Steve shuts his mouth and the bunching at the back of his jaw shows that he’s clenching them together. “Why?”

“Because I need something hard to hit, right now.”

Steve glares at him. “Then hit your own head.”

He snarls and pushes at Steve’s chest. The blonde taking his hands out of his pockets and his back hitting the wall behind him. Both of Steve’s hands are outstretched on either side of Bucky, fingers grasping at air.

His elbow comes down across Steve’s chest and he leans in close to bare his teeth at him. “You told Romanoff. She knows.” He knows that Steve didn’t tell her, but he’s working through a rage, right now.

“No, I didn’t.” Steve’s eyes are hard, and he’s straining under the metal arm. “You know I wouldn’t. You’re angry, and feeling protective. Just calm dow- “

Steve takes the opportunity that Bucky’s listening to him, to lip them over and he’s the one pressing Buck into the wall. “Listen to me,” but Bucky shoves him. Not enough to knock Steve completely away, but enough for space.

Steve’s hands come of his shoulders and Bucky grabs Steve’s head.

The blonde closes his eyes, bracing for some kind of head butt.

Bucky pulls him in and kisses him instead. It’s rough and their teeth are clashing against each other. Steve places one hand on the wall and uses the other to grab at Bucky’s waist. It’s not really kissing. It’s too abrasive.

Bucky is claiming Steve’s mouth.

When they pull away, Steve’s lip is bleeding and Bucky glares at him. Grey eyes like molten silver. “I need you to promise me that you’ll look after Elizabeth, Steve.”

There’s confusion on the blonde’s face, and he’s already opening his mouth to agree. But Barnes cuts him short. “You prioritize her over me, do you get that Rogers? No matter what happens.”

Steve stares down at Bucky and he selfishly wants to say no. He refuses to even think about letting Bucky go again.

But he hasn’t been raising a child for the last few years. He doesn’t have that strong of a bond to his child yet.

“Why are you saying this?”

“I’m still the most wanted criminal in the world. Dragging you all along with me. You, and all your friends are outlaws because of me. If something were to happen. I want to think about Elizabeth. I’ve dug too many graves, and I don’t want her to be among them.”

Steve feels Bucky’s grip on his loosening. “You’re going to leave.” Steve’s grip tightens.

“No. But I can’t promise that I’ll always be around.”

He breathes in the space between them. “If a time like that comes. You choose her over me, or I’ll never forgive you.”

\---

The conversation sits heavy in the pit of his stomach for the next few days. He didn’t give Bucky an answer, couldn’t. And that made Bucky distance himself from him.

Four days of cold shoulders, and Libby glancing at him accusingly.

Then T’Challa calls them all to the main hall. Romanoff is standing beside him, and it makes something bristle inside both Steve and Bucky. Barnes fearing that She had told the king, while Steve fears for the redhead’s life if she had.

“We are all preparing for the upcoming gala, and taking necessary precautions to ensure everyone’s safety. That being said, Agent Romanoff has brought up a valid point.” Natasha grins at Bucky and he tries to keep still.

“While I had initially thought to send you all attire for the night, it might be better you all got to choose and decide.”

Scott speaks up. “So, uh, your majesty…. are you suggesting we hit up the nearest mall or…?

T’Challa actually gives Lang an amused smile. “Of course not, it is still too dangerous to let any of you out in public.”

“So, what exactly will we be choosing from?” Wanda says from next to Steve.

“I will arrange for the tailors to come here tomorrow afternoon and have a variety of outfits deemed appropriate. You may choose and offer alterations as seen fit.”

Bucky sees the way Natasha winks at him, and Steve thinks that there’s some kind of insider joke that he doesn’t know about.

T’Challa nods to them and starts walking off, but Steve can hear a disdainful. “Does that mean I have to wear a dress, dad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might have been a little too ooc for bucky, but I wanted to get through his frustration and anxiety at having Nat know

**Author's Note:**

> Comments mean so much to me for these fics like ya'll have no idea X'D


End file.
